Passing On The Torch
by CaptainMargaret
Summary: Ginny's daughter goes to Hogwarts and uncovers secrets. When Hogwarts is in danger, who's to blame?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is used a lot, but I'm hoping to be "creative" in my approach. I really liked writing this, but I'm not too fond of the typing part, so if anyone likes it, and they want to read more, review, email, or comment at my livejournal, and I'll continue typing it. My email can be found on my profile page, as can my lj account name.  
  
This chapter is just setting the scene so you can understand what the characters are going through emotional in later chapters.  
  
"Ginny, I just really think that you shouldn't continue with your "relationship" with that Jared-"  
  
"JULIAN!"  
  
"...Bloke. Why don't you find someone from Hogwarts that you knew? Harry'd be game. You guys would make a great couple!"  
  
"Bill, I'm warning you. You are this close..." Ginny Weasley glared at her not-so-favoured-as-he-was-five-minutes-ago brother. He was standing in front of her in the Weasley's garden, with the rest of the Weasley brothers, all except for Percy.  
  
"Dean wouldn't mind either, Gin." Fred offered, and the glare of doom was turned on him. Ron didn't notice and added his two sickles.  
  
"Michael Corner is a lot more mature now, you know." He unconsciously stepped back as Ginny took a small step forward, her hand reaching for her wand in her back pocket.  
  
"Ginny, we just want you to be happy and we don't think that Julius-"  
  
"CHARLIE!"  
  
"Julian. We don't think he'll make you happy."  
  
"You guys are really sweet, you know, always looking out for me." Ginny said, her face softening. Ron started to think he might survive this conversation in one piece after all. "Julian and I stopped dating last week."  
  
There was an audible sigh as Ginny continued, "In fact, we're engaged." The smiles left her brother's faces.  
  
"To be married, you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, you prat, they're gotten engaged to get a divorce." Fred scoffed and hit him over the head. Ron blushed and Ginny rolled her eyes before continuing.  
  
"We're getting married and leaving. We're considering a ceremony by ourselves." It felt good to finally be releasing the pent-up anger she had since she and Julian Windsgate had started dating last year. Of course, her brothers didn't approve of him, and had done everything in their arsenals to drive him away.  
  
"Why?" Charlie asked, obviously hurt. He didn't see anything wrong, other than Ginny marring the git, and his brothers all felt the same.  
  
"You know Charlie, I really don't know. It might have something to do with the fact that my brothers tried to kill him when we announced we were dating. And have threatened to finish the job. REPEATEDLY. And my aforementioned brothers won't let me live my own life and trust my judgment to make choices that will make me happy in my life."  
  
Jaws dropped. How offending! Ginny just couldn't see past this Julian bloke, they were helping!  
  
Ginny seemed to understand their thoughts and facial expressions and threw up her hands as she turned and walked back into the house. The nerve of her brothers had gone too far this time, and she wasn't going to put up with it for one more painful minute. She smiled to herself. 'Wait until they find out about the baby.' But she needed to tell her fiancée first, they could wait. They could wait for a long time, in fact.  
  
Julian,  
  
I need to talk to you. Can I invade tonight? I might have some bags; the brotherly love is getting too much for me. I would offer to have you come here, but we both know how well that would go. Stupid prats. Anyway, owl me back if you can, I'll stop by around seven if you haven't owled.  
  
Love,  
  
Gin  
  
Ginny,  
  
My place does sound a bit more appealing. Hope your job appointment went well at the Ministry; we can talk about that too. I've told you before, come over any time, you know where the spare key is! I'll make dinner for us, and we can talk. Can't wait to see you.  
  
Love,  
  
Julian  
  
Ginny dropped the duffel bag she had packed and slid her hand under the porch of Julian's house until she found his spare key. She unlocked the door and picked up her bag, looking for a note. Julian always left notes if there was a possibility he wouldn't make it on time. Aha! She found it and scanned the contents quickly. He had gone to get stuff from the Muggle store Tesco down the street. He would probably be back any minute now. Ginny dropped her bags off in the bedroom and crashed on the couch. Julian had a TV, since he lived in a Muggle neighborhood and didn't want to look odd, so Ginny took full advantage of the resources available and simply flipped through channels. She was interrupted by the telephone ringing from the kitchen. Ginny checked the MCID (Magical Caller ID, pronounced M- Sid, rhymes with kid). 'Berkshire Police' and 'Urgent Call'. She had better answer it. MCID made girlfriends answering the phone much easier. They only picked up the 'important' or 'urgent' calls.  
  
Ginny picked up the phone. "Windsgate residence."  
  
"This is the Berkshire Police and Julian Windsgate has been in a serious automobile accident with an overturned lorry. Are you a relation?" The grave voice said. Ginny's breath started coming in ragged gasps.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"I'm Julian's fiancée." She managed to utter.  
  
"You had better come over to the hospital quickly, then, Miss. The doctors are not sure how long he'll live."  
  
Ginny cursed and got the name of the hospital where they had taken him, then drove there as fast as she could, praying to Merlin that the speed cameras were on a serious holiday to Antarctica. When she arrived at the hospital and got in, Julian had an IV in, and was awake. 'That's a good sign.' Ginny thought as she rushed to his bedside.  
  
Julian smiled when he saw her. She waited for him to say something. Instead, he wrote down a few words on a notepad on his lap with a pencil. He pushed it laboriously to Ginny and she picked it up and read the words slowly. They were hard to understand, he had been writing with his left hand when he was right handed.  
  
'The hat told me I would know when I would go. Please don't mourn, its fate. I wish I could talk but it hurts. Let me go, I'll see you when you come. Don't let it be for a while though. We'll be great friends.'  
  
Ginny looked up, startled at two things. First, loud alarms started going off, and second, Julian's message. Julian's eyes were growing dim. Merlin the Mighty, don't let him die!  
  
"No!" Ginny cried, a single word wrenching the heart of all the doctors and nurses in the room. They had all seen it before, and it didn't get any easier. They put him on oxygen, which seemed to help a little bit, and wheeled him down the hallway. One nurse stayed behind to explain quietly.  
  
"His internal bleeding levels doubled and if he's going to survive, he needs surgery right now. Would you like to go out into the Waiting Room, or would you prefer a private room for a moment?"  
  
Ginny held back the flow of tears. "I'd like a private room please. I won't need it for long."  
  
The nurse in a cheerful blue set of scrubs lead her down a few hallways into a decently furnished room with a big box of tissues and a few one-and- a-half chairs (bigger than a chair but smaller than a loveseat, really comfortable). Ginny sank into the cushy chair and put her head in her hands. 'What hat was he talking about? The Sorting Hat! It told him that? And what did he mean, "we will be great friends"?!?!? That she wouldn't love him anymore?' Ginny realized she was crying and grabbed a tissue out of the box and wiped her eyes and nose. She got up and walked out to find the Waiting Room. She wasn't going to hide from her insecurities here. If Julian died, it would be terrible, and hard to get over. She had to prepare herself now.  
  
As she sat down in the considerably smaller and less comfortable chair in the Waiting Room, she realized she really couldn't go back to her family. Her brothers would be...false, pretending they were sorry, pretending to understand. Her mother silently disapproved of Julian as well, because he had made a comment about 'the boring lives of stay at home mothers'. That was a bad move. Ginny smiled. It was so funny, the looks on her family's faces, fearful of a Molly Weasley explosion. It never came, but Ginny knew she had imploded. It became a wall in between them, and Ginny knew her mother wouldn't really be all too happy about Ginny having a child out of wedlock and then having the father die. Her mum would support her, of course, but the silent disapproval killed Ginny. She would have to be on her own. So when the doctor came out, and spoke with her quietly in his office, there were no tears, they were for later, just resolve. She could do her late-fiancée proud, and raise their child.  
  
A/N-That is a bit...gloomy, and it was kind of depressing writing it, but it needed to happen. There is a light at the end, and that's the next chapter. It's going to be really upbeat, because I don't like being all depressy after I read really dark fanfiction. Please review, email, or whatever. 


	2. Letters

A/N- I put this chapter at the same time as the prologue because I really don't like it when people just put in a flshback-y type thing and then ask people to review the story and whether they like the story or not. The storyline usually set out in the prologue, so how are people supposed to know whether they like it or not? So, to sum it all up, HERE IS CHAPTER ONE.  
  
Does anyone have free time enough to beta me? My laptop, where I write most of this stuff, doesn't have spell check on Word for some retarded reason and my dad is too lazy to put it on properly. If anyone is interested, please email me with something related to ff beat-ing in the subject line, so I know you're not some random person.  
  
There were two owls pecking at her window. Julia Windsgate stumbled out of bed, glancing at the clock. These owls never understand that summer holiday is meant for sleeping in until at lease eleven. It was nine o'clock now, and the redhead was now in a rootten mood. She yanked open the window to let in the two birds. They stopped pecking the window and started attacking each other. Julia had never seen two owls act like that. She grabbed one and yanked the letter off its leg and threw it out the window, waiting for a minute before following the same routine with the other owl. They went in opposite directions, and Julia looked at the letters. One addressed to her in a flowing green script, while the other was written in a flowery blue. Green first, defiately. She read the letter quickly then began to jmp around in a typical eleven-year-old fashion.  
  
"MUM! MUM! HOGWARTS JUST SENT ME MY LETTER!" She cried happily, practically flying down the stairs into the kitchen where here mother was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Are you up before eleven? Merlin save us, you've caught something!" Ginny Weasley grinned at her happy daughter, who was waving some parchament very quickly in front of her face.  
  
"What's this then?" Ginny grabbed the parchment and her face fell. "There wasn't one from Beaubaxtons?" she asked, looking suddenly tired.  
  
"I don't know....there was another letter."Julia mumbled. Ginny managed to hear every worda and sent her daughter/clone up to her room to fetch the other letter. Julia looked exactly like her mother, except for her green eyes, the only physical trait she had inherited from her father. Ginny smiled sadly, remembering the short year she had with Julian Windsgate. Her thoughts were interrupted by the dejected looking Julia slouching down the stairs, an opened letter hanging by her side. Julia wordlessly handed the letter to her mother, who read it and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Julia! You've been accepted to Beaubaxtons!"  
  
"I'm not going to pretned to be excited, mum. The place is girly."  
  
"Is not! There are boys there!"  
  
"Most of them are fruitcakes!"  
  
"Are not! And whether you're excited or not, you are going. I haven't paid for your French tutoring for nothing. Hogwarts isn't all its made out to be, love."  
  
"The Beaubaxtons letter is scented with PERFUME. That is absolutley disgusting." Julia said, pointing to the parchment in her mother's hand. Ginny brought it up to her nose and sniffed, barely hiding a grimace.  
  
"It smells nice. Its classy!"  
  
"Its mental, that's what it is mum, and I WON'T GO!"  
  
"This is my house, and this is my decision. You are headed for Beaubaxtons on September 1st. And until you can control your temper, please go up to your bedroom." Ginny told her firmly. Julia turned and went back up to her bedroom. Mothers cold be so controlling. This decision was going to affect Julia's whole life, and she couldn't even make it. Something had to be done. She WAS going to Hogwarts one way or another.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Ginny and Julia headed their separate ways at Diagon Alley on August 30th. Julia was barely talking to her mum, and Ginny was miffed. Ginny had said she would buy everything Julia needed for Beaubaxtons and that Julia could wander around 'appropriate areas', and they would meet in three hours at the Leaky Cauldron. Julia first headed to Gringotts where she emptied her life's allowance savings. She might not need it all, but just in case...  
  
She first headed to Flourish and Blott's where she got all the books off the list in the Hogwarts letter. Her mum had taken the letter, but she had managed to copy it down before Ginny had become totally anti-Hogwarts. She then went to Ollivander's, where she bought her eleven and a quarter inch, elm and phenoix feather wand. She then proceeded to buy a cauldron, quills and ink, and all the other supplies she needed. (A/N: If you are dying to know what they are, look it up in the Philosopher's/Sorcorer's Stone).  
  
Julia still didn't know how she was going to actually get to Hogwarts, but she bought all her stuff anyway, cursing Beaubaxtons in French the whole time. The man at the last shop she stopped at was kind enough to shrink her purchases for her. Julia stuck them in her pocket and counted out the rest of her money. She had about a hundred Galleons left. She spent the ten Galleons her mother had given her to spend on trivial things, like sweets and a few novels. She then met up with her mother at the Leaky Cauldron and they Floo-ed back home, Julia immedaitly going upstairs to her bedroom, and slamming the door. Ginny levitated the packages up in front of her daughter's door with a sorrowful look. She hated being in a fight with her daughter. Julia was all she had, except for Michael.  
  
...MICHAEL! Ginny began throwing pots out starting cooking spells. Her boyfriend was coming for dinner, and she had totally forgot! Ginny cursed soundly as she flicked her wand at a pile of cultelry, plates, napkins and cups, and they flew oer and arranged themsleves on the table. Ginny had gotten everything under control and managed to take a really quick shower and change before Michael arrived. Julia came down after she heard her mother go back downstairs after her shower.  
  
"Michael's coming and you forgot."She said, almost laughing.  
  
Ginny looked at her daughter. That was the first thing Julia had said to her all day that wasn't a reply to a question or related to their shopping plans. "Yes."she said huffily. "do you want to eat with us?"  
  
"Do you want me to eat with you guys?"  
  
"If you behave and are respectful to Michael." Ginny narrowed her eyes. The girl was up to something.  
  
"If you let me go to Hogwarts."  
  
There it was. "No, Julia, we have discussed this a million times. Hogwarts is not where you belong."  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I BLOODY WELL BELONG!?! THIS IS MY LIFE FOR SEVEN YEARS WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE SO.....INCONSIDERATE OF WHAT I WANT!" Julia yelled, her eyes blazing.  
  
"I'm helping you not screw your life up, hun, if you can't control your behaviour or your attitude, take a plate up to your room." Ginny piled fettucine alfredo on a plate and shoved it into Julia's hands. Julia grabbed a fork and went up to her room.  
  
"Tell Michael to shove his fork up-"  
  
"JULIA WINDSGATE! YOU ARE CLOSE TO NOT GOING ANYWHERE BUT A CEMETARY IN TWO DAYS!"  
  
Julia didn't answer, just proceeded to her room and closed the door forcefully. Ginny slumped against the counter, rubbing her temples. The doorbell rang, and Ginny went to greet her boyfriend.  
  
Dinner was lovely, and Ginny really enjoyed herself, and it looked like Michael did too. As they sat down to eat, Julia was up in her room, still trying to figure out how to get to Hogwarts. The eleven year old was talking softly to herself. "The packages from Diagon Alley are still shrunk. I can keep them in my trunk and have someone unshrink them when I get to Hogwarts. Where does the Hogwarts train leave?" She scanned the letter through again. Nothing. Fudgemuffins.  
  
She packed her trunk full of the Beaubaxtons stuff and put the Hogwarts supplies in a secret compartment in the lid. She had found the small space, just big enough to fit about 4 wands, when she was six, playing hide-and-go- seek with a friend. With a heavy sigh, she closed the lid and put on her pygamas, and climbed into her bed. 


	3. Redhead Convention

Realized I forgot a disclaimer. Plot's mine and the original characters are not, don't sue, because I only have about 20 quid anyway.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers, there were 4, apparently, though only two showed up...and thanks very much to my beta, Courtney!  
  
The day when Julia's life would end-the day she left for Beaubaxtons-dawned cool and bleak. "Lovely day. Just wonderful." Julia muttered angrily. She still hadn't come up with a way to get to Hogwarts.  
  
"Julia, are you awake? We leave in an hour!" her mum called up. "You are all packed aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. To both questions!" Julia called back irritably and rolled out of bed and into a pair of jeans and a blue sweater.  
  
She dragged her rather heavy trunk to the top of the stairs, leaving it to her mum to levitate it down. She hastily jammed a piece of toast into her mouth and went around the house again, searching for anything she might need.  
  
"Julia, I've got something for you, dear!" Ginny called from the kitchen. 'Please let it be a sign saying I'm going to Hogwarts' Julia thought, and trudged into the kitchen. Ginny had a huge owl in a cage on the table.  
  
"Is that...for me?" She said happily.  
  
"Yep. Whatcha going to name him?"  
  
"Hmmmmm." Julia really didn't know what to name an owl. "Godric"  
  
Ginny glared at her daughter. "Don't try my patience, Julia Marie."  
  
"I like that name! It's unique!" Julia protested.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so!"  
  
The argument continued for a few minutes when Ginny relented. "Whatever. Where's your trunk."  
  
"Top of the stairs." Julia told her triumphantly.  
  
"We leave in half an hour."  
  
"Kay. I'm ready to go now."  
  
"Lets go then, the faster we get there, the less worried I am you're somehow going to get to Hogwarts. Plus we should give you time to find the EuroTunnel and all that."  
  
"What, you're not going in?"  
  
"I've got to work, sweetie."  
  
"Oh." Maybe a situation will present itself after all.  
  
***  
  
They piled out into their car and set out to London. It was only a forty- five minute drive, and traffic was surprisingly good. Ginny dropped her daughter off at King's Cross station, and drove away with a wave.  
  
'OK, then, lets find someone going to Hogwarts then.' Julia scanned the crowd and saw someone with an owl headed for Platforms 9 and 10. She followed the person, and watched as she went through a brick wall. Julia followed, and found herself standing on Platform 9 and ¾.  
  
"Brilliant." She whispered. "I've done it." She added excitedly. The scarlet train was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on, other than the Quidditch Keeper Card of Oliver Wood. She pushed her cart up to the train and gave the trunk and her owl to the loading wizard, who shrunk the trunk and put it in with what looked like a million ring boxes.  
  
'Now to find a seat.' All the seats were taken, she found out, as she walked through the train. Except for the last. She peered through the window. It looked like a redhead convention in there. She took a deep breath and entered. Everyone turned around.  
  
"Head count!" The tallest boy cried, "One!"  
  
The numbers continued up to eight.  
  
"Alright, then, what's going on" Julia stared at the other students. They looked just like her!  
  
"I wouldn't know." She announced testily. They turned back to face her, and then raised their eyebrows. A girl who looked about the same age as the boy pushed him down in the seat, muttering, "Let Fred and Harry deal with it, Alex."  
  
"Have a seat." The girl smiled and Julia warily sat down. "I'm Irina, the git who was just talking to you is Alexander."  
  
"Uh, I'm Julia. Nice to meet you." She said with a small frown, looking at all the people who looked like her. And who were Harry and Fred? Perhaps she should've gone to Beaubaxtons, it wouldn't give her a headache.  
  
The train set off, and they rest of them were all squished together in two seats, glancing over at her every once and a while. It was really obnoxious, because she knew they were talking about her.  
  
The compartment door opened again, and two adults stepped in, one who had the ultra-popular red hair and freckles, the other with a mess of black hair and green eyes. Cries of "Uncle Fred!" and "Harry!" went up, and they dragged them over to Julia. They just stood there and stared. 


	4. House and Family

A/N-Thanks to all my awesome reviewers, I'm super sorry that the update was so slow. And thanks to my beta, who posted this for me!  
  
Julia sat down on the stool in front of the rest of the students and pulled the hat over her head.  
  
Hmmmm. Gryffindor seems to be the obvious choice for you, both your parents were in Gryffindor, you know. You have a temper though, and a want for noteriety. That would be an excellent trait for Slytherin.  
  
OH NONONONO. Julia begged the hat. Her cousins had all explained the Houses to her. She really wanted to be in Gryffindor, all the other houses seemed, superfluous, really, in comparison.  
  
And cunning, you have the Weasley pranker in you. Ravenclaw would put that to good use. But Gryffindor prevails, for you are not weak in body or spirit. GRYFFINDOR! The hat shouted the House out, and her new Housemates cheered.  
  
Julia sat next to Emily, or was it Catherine? Julia was pretty good with names, but she got the mass introduction to the WHOLE family.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"OK, if you're our cousin, you need to know the family, so we made a family tree." Irina announced and handed her a piece of paper full of names in a large family tree.  
  
"Molly and Arthur Weasley are our grandparetns and they had six kids, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred and Ron." Irina said, and paused while Fred interrupted.  
  
"Seven kids-Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron and Ginny."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's really weird that I have an Aunt I've never known." Irina said, and continued. "Bill married our Aunt Fleur and has had two kids, Alexander and Catherine-they're over there- they're 17 and 16, Alex is in 7th year, Cat's in 6th." The two waved and said "Hi."  
  
"OK, then, Charlie (my dad) worked in Romania where he met his wife Katrina and they've also had two kids, me (Irina) and Jack. I'm is 13 and in 3rd year, Jack's 10 and will be a first year next year."  
  
"Percy married his wife, Marguerite, in France while on Ministry business. They have two kids, following the pattern, Rebecca and Andrew, they're in 5th and 2nd year.  
  
"George has one, Laura, (she can't hear us, she's reading about Quidditch) with his wife Alicia Spinnet. She's a first year as well."  
  
"The Alicia Spinnet, the world champion Chaser?" Julia exclaimed. Alicia Spinnet was one of the most famous Quidditch players since Viktor Krum, who broke his leg in his fourth World Cup and had to retire!  
  
Laura looked up from her book. "Are we talking about Quidditch? I heard someone say Chaser!"  
  
"No, Laura, we're telling Julia who everyone is in the family."  
  
"Oh." Laura returned to her book.  
  
"Anyway, then Fred's not married, so he doesn't have any kids. I hope." Irina looked at Fred playfully.  
  
"Your grandmother would hack me to pieces and then drag me up to the altar." He said, rolling his eyes a bit.  
  
"Then Ron, he married his Hogwarts sweetheart, Hermione, and they have twins, Emily and Jonathon, and that's it!"  
  
"I wish I could meet all of them." Julia sighed wistfully. There was no way she could go to meet them without her mum knowing.  
  
"We're a nice group of people." Alex said. "Of course you want to meet all of them. We will figure something out."  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Julia shook herself out of her thoughts when Dumbledore stood up. He looked pretty wise, but also very old. He only spoke a few words before food appeared at each table.  
  
"Dig In."  
  
Everyone did with gusto. The food was spectacular, and she got to know her new family more.  
  
They talked about Quidditch- Julia herself played Chaser, but would like to try a hand at Seeker. Alex was the captain of the Gryffindor team and was the Beater, with Catherine as his partner. Andrew was on the Reserve team and played Chaser as well. Irina liked to watch Quidditch, and was a very good strategist, but didn't like to play. Laura was a Chaser as well, like her mum, and was a progedy, according to the rest. Emily and Jonathon both didn't play, they said they would much prefer to watch.  
  
The feast came to a close as Dumbledore stood up once again.  
  
"A reminder to all students that to enter into the Forbidden Forest is absolutley forbidden. And our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like to kindly remind our students that there is to be no magic in the corridors and that anyone caught with Skiving Snackboxes, Canary Creams, Portable Swamps, or any other product from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes will be punished and the items will be confiscated. A complete list of the 500 some forbidden items has been published and each House will have one in their common room for easy access. Quidditch tryout dates for each House are listed on the bullentin boards, all interested 2nd year and older students should sign up there. Prefects, please show the first years to your Houses, students are dismissed at this time."  
  
Julia got up with the rest of the students and followed their prefect through the corridors to a portrait of a rather large woman who asked for a password.  
  
"First years-the password to get into our common room is 'swish and flick'. You will need to give the password before you will be allowed in." said the girl Prefect, who had pale skin and dark hair, Faye someone said her name was. She gave the lady in the portrait the password, and it swung open, allowing the students in.  
  
Julia smiled when she saw the Common Room, it was set up the exact same way her mum had set up their living room. She wondered why on earth her mother could ever try to keep her away from this wonderful place, even if there were issues with her long lost family. Julia had a few choice words to say to her mum, but she could wait until her mum found out about Hogwarts first.  
  
That night, Harry and Fred came and visited them in the Common Room, and stayed for a long time, after most of the rest of the students had gone up to bed. The topic of conversation started on Quidditch, and gradually got to the rest of Julia's aunts and uncles.  
  
"I know that Laura's mum is a Quidditch player, but what about everyone else?" she had asked. She wanted to know everything about this wonderful concept of a huge family.  
  
"My and Andrew's dad, Percy, works at the Ministry on the Wizengamot, he's Head of the Muggle Law Enforcement Department." Rebecca said proudly. "And my mum doesn't work."  
  
"He wants to be Minister though, I've got 3 galleons on him getting there before I graduate." Jonathon added. Andrew shoved him playfully, while Emily said "Our dad, Ron works as an Auror, does a lot of international traveling. Our mum, Hermione, is a research writer."  
  
"My dad, Charlie, works with the InterNational Society to Protect Exotic Endangered Dragons, or 'in speed', and my mum, Katrina, doesn't work." Irina said.  
  
"My dad is co-founder and current owner of the International joke shop Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. You've probably seen it at Diagon Alley." Laura said, and Julia actually hadn't, and they told her where it was, and she explained that she wasn't allowed in that area of Diagon Alley when they went.  
  
"Too bad, it's a good shop. There's one in Hogsmeade, we should sneak you out to go see it." Alex said, and Fred snorted. "What?" Alex protested loudly.  
  
"You can barely sneak out by yourself, you'd never manage to sneak out with someone else!" Fred told him, and Alex scowled.  
  
"Shut up. Anyway, my dad and mum, Bill and Fleur, they work at Gringott's." he said, glaring at Fred.  
  
Julia looked at Harry. Two days ago, if someone said she would be at Hogwarts with Harry Potter, she would've died laughing. Her mum had talked about fancying Harry in the first couple of years she was at school, but she didn't say she had known him so personally. Just another wonderful thing her mother had tried to keep from her. Having a family was amazing, even though she had disliked all of them at first. She looked around the group, laughing at a story Harry and Fred were telling animatedly. This was going to be a marvelous year.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
_ Please review. 


End file.
